Rompiendo barreras
by zahiadi17
Summary: Eros es un hombre hermoso, exitoso pero con una gran soledad. Siempre ha luchado contra las adversidades de la vida, pero su carácter aguerrido ha hecho que construya fuertes barreras en su corazón.Y su vida se ha llenado de soledad. ¿Quien podrá romper esas barreras y tocar el corazón de tan afamado hombre?


Rompiendo barreras.

Había pasado tiempo desde que no se veían, el había regresado después de un largo viaje.

Tenía unas horas de estar en la ciudad. Observo su apartamento, lucia elegantemente frio, algo de polvo, los lujos de siempre pero una soledad mucho mayor a la de siempre. Se encontraba cansado tanto del viaje como de su vida.

Una sonrisa rota salió de sus labios, nada mejor para describir su vida que el estado de su vivienda. Elegante, costosa, llena de lujos muy apetecible para los demás, pero vacía y sucia por el polvo del dolor.

Fue a la cocina, busco en los gabinetes un poco de café instantáneo y jabón de platos. Con el primero prepararía una bebida que le calentar el cuerpo y alejara un poco el frio de esa tarde lluviosa, pero antes usaría el jabón para eliminar las impurezas de los utensilios a usar. Toda esa tarde era un paralelo de su vida.

Cuanto la hubiera gustado volver unos meses atrás y no dejar escapar de sus brazos a la única que podía derretir el hielo de su corazón, la única que con solo una mirada lo hacía temblar y le daba esperanza para continuar viviendo.

Se sentía un miserable, él la había alejado, la había asuntado para que no lo persiguiera. Aquella noche detrás de bastidores la toco con el fin de que lo viera como uno más de esos hombres que no le importan los sentimientos y solo buscan una noche de pasión. Había realizado un esfuerzo enorme para que Lele obtuviera un mal concepto de él.

Lagrimas luchaban por salir de esos ojos acerados, Extrañaba a esa joven impertinente. La verdad es que la amaba como loco y su mayor pecado era haberse ido lejos a pesar de que teniéndola cerca sentía que era un miserable, que no era digno de ella.

Había viajado para encontrarse con su pasado y de una vez por todas acabar con la sombra que robaba toda su felicidad, y la de su hermano. De cierta forma había preferido a su gemelo que a la mujer que con su sonrisa derretía el hielo de su corazón. Lo había logrado pero a cambio sentía que su presente y futuro estarían bajo la merced de la soledad.

La fuerza destructiva de su familia quedaba en el pasado pero la única luz que alumbro su existencia no estaba. Lentamente tomaba su café mientras se acerco a la ventana observando cómo caía la lluvia, con fuerza como si deseara destruir todo.

Tanto a fuera como adentro de la morada del joven se libraba una tormenta, el corazón se hacía añicos al sentir la fría soledad y la necesidad de compensar el dolor que toda la vida lo acompaño pero ya no estaba ella, ya su vida no tenía un sol. Amargamente pronuncio el nombre que tanto anhelaba y como si el destino se burlara de él escucho el timbre de la puerta.

Dejo la taza encima de la mesa de la sala de estar y se aproximó a abrir la puerta no sin antes limpiar las lágrimas que delataban su más grande debilidad y que no deseaba que nadie lo supiera.

Desganadamente abrió y como si su cerebro le jugara una broma vio a quien tanto anhelaba.

Allí parada afuera del apartamento yacía una joven rubia totalmente mojada.

-supe que habías regresado y aunque te enojes aquí estoy, soy muy terca para dejar te.Sé que no sientes lo mismo pero yo te amo.- el sonrojo aminoro a palidez que causaba la lluvia en aquel rostro de ángel.

Una fuerte corriente recorrió el cuerpo de Eros, tanto que anhelaba a esa mujer y ahí estaba ella a pesar de sus desplantes, de toda la comedia que hizo para alejarla. Definitivamente ella era única.

Ya estaba cansado de auto engañarse y alejar de él lo mas preciosos que le había ocurrido, una vez desechó a esa joya dorada pero ahora no. La tomo entre sus brazos estrechándola contra su corazón. Acto que sorprendió a la rubia.

El peli negro levanto el rostro de la joven y selló en un tierno beso todo lo que sentía en esos momentos. La beso con pasión y dulzura, la beso como dolor y esperanza, la beso como un hombre enamorado besa al ser amado.

Ella comprendió todo, de alguna forma siempre había sabido la verdad que el también la amaba. Solo que tenía miedo de dañarla, pero ella era una chica fuerte y no se dejaba tan fácil.

El aire les hizo falta, cosa que él maldijo interiormente, no quería volver a soltarla. Tenía miedo de perderla, que aquel mágico momento solo fuera producto del desespero de su corazón.

Ella le brindo una cálida sonrisa y acariciando la mejilla del hombre le dijo:

-Aquí estoy y aunque lo quisieras, no me iré, no te dejare.-Le guiñó el ojo- se que tú no quieres que me valla y que siempre me has amado, so…- no pudo continuar porque sus labios eran tapados por los del joven.

El hambre y la necesidad de ella fueron trasmitidas en ese beso. Eros cortó el beso observando a Lele con intensidad. Por primera vez en su vida se quito todas las mascaras y dejo que todo ser fuera expuesto ante la vista de aquella diosa.

-No me mentiré mas, quédate para siempre conmigo. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te…-un delicado dedo lo cayo, mientras la mirada picara de la joven le indico la acción a proseguir. Ella había comprendido todo.

El la alzo en sus brazos y la condujo al interior de su casa.

El ambiente del lugar cambio drásticamente, de la tristeza de un corazón solitario había pasado al calor del fuego del amor, del más sublime sentimiento que unía a dos seres creados para estar juntos.

Las palabras se agotaron, no tenían validez en donde los corazones habla baban de forma más sincera atreves de miradas, besos y caricias.

El la observo y contemplo como la blusa de seda blanca completamente mojada se pegaba a su cuerpo delineando su proporcionada figura.

"Maldita sea" –pensó él- "hasta ahora permito que ella rompa todas las barreras que yo he impuesto para alejarnos y ahora quiero pasar los limites"

Ella notó el nerviosismo en él, era una chica perspicaz. Algo sonrojada notó cual era la causa del nerviosismo de aquel hombre que siempre se veía tan frio y calculador, esto le pareció adorable.

Lele tomó del cuello de la camisa a su amado atrayéndolo hasta ella, alejando la vista del chico de toda tentación. Lo beso con amor y pasión.

Eros se perdió completamente en ese dulce y ardiente beso, nunca había sido tímido pero con Lele todo era diferente, ella derribaba cualquier barrera que el pusiera. Ella causaba terremotos en su existencia.

Los besos acompañados de tiernas caricias se adueñaron de estos dos seres que se necesitaban. Sin darse cuanta recorrieron todo el camino juntos hasta llegar al sofá. Ambos cayeron. Lele quedo de debajo. Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar ahogando cualquier tensión que aun sobreviviera en el lugar.

Los besos regresaron. Lele estaba feliz de poder estar con su amado pero la verdad es que no se hallaba muy cómoda en el sofá con Eros más grande que ella. Movió un poco el cuerpo flexionando una pierna en su afán de estar más descansada.

-Grrrrrr – un sonido inentendible salió de la garganta del peli negro. Sus ojos plateados brillaron con algo más que la luz que pudiera reflejar de las lámparas.

-¿qué pasa?-pregunto la rubia.

-Acabas de tocar el botón prohibido.

¿Botón prohibido?

-Sí, y ahora pagaras por ello.- Respondió el joven lleno de picardía en sus palabras.

Levanto el mentón de la joven y la beso con más pasión que antes. Sus lenguas danzaron en un compas armonioso tal como danzarinas árabes. El deseo y la lujuria eran palpables. El calor fue subiendo paulatinamente.

La traviesa mano de Eros comenzó a acariciar las tersas piernas de la chica, levantando de apoco la falda de pana vino tinto que usaba la modelo. Esa piel cremosa le encantaba.

Después de degustar ampliamente la boca de su amada, comenzó un recorrido por el cuello deleitándola con húmedas caricias. Marco el camino que conducía el cuello de la chica hasta el escote d la blusa con húmedos besos.

Eros frenó su placido trabajo para observar a la mujer más bella que pudiera existir en la tierra. Se levanto del sofá y tal como a la princesa que era la cargo hasta la habitación.

Allí en aquel lugar que pronto se convertiría en el nido de su amor Lele sonrojada al ver su ropa y la del hombre que tanto amaba y deseaba desperdigada por la habitación preguntó:- ¿No crees que vamos muy rápido?

-Esto es normal entre parejas contesto el monstruo de los ojos plateados con su mirada aun más luminosa, el deseo y la lujuria se habían adueñado de aquella mirada que siempre se noto fría y ahora se cargaba de fuego.

Tomó entre sus brazos a su sol, si Lele era el solo que iluminaba la vida de aquel guerrero de la vida. Besando cada centímetro de piel. Demostrando como las barreras que él había forjado habían sido rotas por ella y él se rendía a sus pies.

Entre sabanas de seda surgía la más grande expresión de amor, dos personas que parecían tan diferentes habían sido unidas por la fuerza del amor. Lo demás no importaba.

Mientras se tomaban de las manos ambos llegaron al clímax de aquella conversación que tenían sus cuerpos, ya que las palabras no alcanzaban para decir cuánto se amaban.

FIN.

Espero que les haya gustado este oneshot basado en The one, use algunos detalles del manga pero con mi estilo. XD.

Cuña publicitaria, jajaja si les gusta mi estilo podéis pasar por mi perfil y conocer las demás historias que he escrito y las que tengo en publicación.

Lindo dia.


End file.
